1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for switching unbundled network elements (UNEs), and particularly the local loop, from one local exchange carrier (LEC) to another competing local exchange carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to transferring local loops between different LECs without the need to schedule and/or coordinate the transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical LEC arrangement is shown in FIG. 1. The LEC central office 500 has a switch 506 with terminating office equipment on the distribution frame (DF) 508. The connection typically includes (1) a direct connection between switch 506 and its appropriate connection in the office equipment (OE) side of DF 508, (2) a cross connect 520 passes through DF 508 (as shown by the dotted line) and connects to the cable and pair side of DF 508 at connection 510, and (3) a wire connects connection 510 of the cable and pair connector side of the DF 508 with a subscriber""s telephone equipment. As known in the art, switch 506 does not communicate with the subscriber""s telephone equipment unless cross connect 520 connects switch 506 with connector 510.
Current FCC regulations require LECs to lease UNEs to other competing LECs. To conform with these regulations, a selling LEC must permit a purchasing LEC to access DF 508 at selling LEC central office 500. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, before transfer, a purchasing LEC sets up its own off-site switch 530, and a point of interface 504 at selling LEC central office 500. Purchasing LEC interface 504 has terminating office equipment on the OE side of DF 508; however, the cross connect 522 is xe2x80x9ctied offxe2x80x9d, i.e., wire 522 is not physically connected to connector 510, such that purchasing LEC switch 530 cannot communicate with the subscriber""s telephone equipment.
The above xe2x80x9ctie-offxe2x80x9d is due to the limitation that the local loop can only accommodate one switch at a time. Accordingly, to transfer service, a technician must physically disconnect cross connect 520 from connector 510 of DF 508 to disconnect the selling LEC, and physically connect cross connect 522 to connector 510 to connect purchasing LEC switch 530 (through interface 504).
Under FCC regulations, a subscriber""s service can only be disconnected from a switch for a limited time. As a result, the purchasing LEC must set an appointment with the selling LEC for a frame attendant to reconnect the wires and transfer control of the local loop within that allocated time.
This process requires a frame attendant to travel to DF 508 and be present at the scheduled time. In theory, the purchasing LEC will communicate with the frame attendant to indicate readiness for transfer. The frame attendant then unplugs cross connect 520 to disconnect selling LEC switch 506 from the subscriber""s telephone equipment, and plugs cross connect 522 in to connect purchasing LEC switch 530, as shown in FIG. 3. The purchasing LEC then does the necessary work and tests to confirm a proper connection. If complications prevent proper transfer within the allotted time, the frame attendant unplugs cross connect 522 to disconnect purchasing LEC switch 530 and re-plugs cross connect 520 in to reconnect selling LEC switch 506 (essentially returning the system to the orientation shown in FIG. 2). The purchasing LEC must then make another appointment to attempt transfer, and attempt to fix the problem before that time.
As seen by the above, transfer between LECs is based on the availability of the frame attendant, as the frame attendant must be physically present at the DF during the entire transfer period. This requires considerable coordination between the frame attendant and the purchasing LEC, plus labor expenses for the frame attendant""s time.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is accordingly a further object of the invention to transfer control of a local loop between LEC""s without requiring the presence of, or incurring the expense associated with, a frame attendant.
It is accordingly a further object of the invention to provide the purchasing LEC with greater control over the transfer of service.
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for transferring service from a first local exchange carrier to a second local exchange carrier. The first local exchange carrier connects to a distribution frame through a first switch, and the first switch is controlled by a control system. An interface is placed in proximity to the distribution frame. The second local exchange carrier is connected to the interface through a second switch. A connection from the first switch is overlapped to the distribution frame with the interface. The second local exchange carrier requests the control system to disconnect the first switch to thereby disconnect the first local exchange carrier from the distribution frame. The second local exchange carrier connects the interface to thereby connect the second local exchange carrier to the distribution frame.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the second local exchange carrier confirms that the interface and second switch are properly connected with the distribution frame and subscriber""s equipment attached thereto.
According to another feature of the above embodiment, the second local exchange carrier requests the control system to reconnect the first switch to the distribution frame in response to failure during confirmation of at least one of the interface and second switch to properly connect with the distribution frame.
According to yet another feature of the above embodiment, the request includes the second local exchange carrier providing at least one code to the control system, including at least an authorization code, checking whether the first switch and the distribution frame are connected; and disconnecting the first switch when the checking indicates that the first switch is connected to the distribution frame.
According to still another feature of the above embodiment, the connection between the first switch and the distribution frame is removed.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for transferring service of a distribution frame from a first switch of a first local exchange carrier to a second switch of a second local exchange carrier, where connections from the first switch, and an interface connected to the second switch, overlap into a common jack of the distribution frame. The second local exchange carrier contacts a control system which controls the first switch. The control system requests at least one code. The second local exchange carrier provides the at least one code. The control system checks the at least one code and permits further operations if the at least one code is valid. The control system checks to determine a status of the first switch. The control system disconnects the first switch if the first switch is connected to the distribution frame, whereupon the second local exchange carrier connects the interface to the distribution frame. The control system connects the first switch to the distribution frame if the first switch is disconnected from the distribution frame.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, connections between the first switch and at least the common jack are removed.
According to another feature of the above embodiment, if the first switch is disconnected, the second local exchange carrier disconnects at least one of the interface and the second switch before the control system connects the first switch.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, a system for transferring service between first and second local exchange carriers is provided, and includes a distribution frame. A first switch is connected to the first local exchange carrier and a second switch is connected to the second local exchange carrier. The first switch is connected to a common connector of the distribution frame, and the second switch is connected to the common connector through an interface. A control mechanism controls the first switch, and includes a mechanism for one of disconnecting and connecting the first switch in response to a request from the second local exchange carrier. The second local exchange carrier includes a connecting mechanism which connects the second switch to the distribution frame through the interface in response to the first switch being disconnected, and which disconnects at least one of the interface and the second switch before the control means connects the first switch.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the control mechanism includes a mechanism which receives an authorization code from the second local exchange carrier to permit the second local exchange carrier access to the mechanism for one of disconnecting and connecting.
According to a feature of each of the above embodiments, the control mechanism/system includes an interactive voice response system to interface with the second local exchange carrier.